The Day After
by blood sisters
Summary: Sequel to 'After the Party', sorry if I get the rating a little wrong, I'm new to this.
1. Ichijo

The Day After

Ichijo

Hmm... I seem to be in my bed... God my head hurts, I groaned. Movement to my right caught my attention.

Shiki seemed to be next to me, minus a shirt. Shit! He offered me a smirk and whispered, "Have you stopped seeing butterflies then Ichijo? I must say, last night was very... amusing." The way he said it left very little to the imagination, I could already guess what happened last night.

"What?" I squeaked, I still couldn't believe it, Shiki, the guy I've had a crush on since the moment I saw him, is in my bed, without a shirt, talking about how much he enjoyed last night. Last night which I can't remember anything from! But I am getting major hints, Suggestive hints, about...

"Oh my God! What in hell happened last night?" I screamed at Shiki, getting close to hyperventilating, "What did I do!" the last bit said while shaking Shiki's shoulders vigorously.

"Ichijo," Shiki's voice took on this really weird tone, like he was annoyed but also teasing me at the same time, "What did you do? I did most of the work." Ok that last bit was defiantly a purr. Talk about cat like seductiveness.

This struck a forgotten chord in my brain, everything that happened came back to me, the drunkenness, Kain and Ruka visiting my balcony, and the... things Shiki did to me.

Something must have shown in my facial expression, as Shiki seemed to notice that everything had come back to me, he turned towards me and cooed, "Ichijo..." in his lust laced voice, crawling towards my frozen form. By the time I had come back to myself, he had his arms around me. Now under normal circumstances I would have been overjoyed about Shiki showing his feelings towards me, but currently I was freaking out about everything.

Noticing an open door I got even more freaked, and quite paranoid. I found myself wondering if it was open last night, and started viewing it as an escape route.

Shoving Shiki away from my person, I grabbed the nearest pair of trousers to myself, threw them on, jumped out of bed and ran for the door, leaving Shiki alone, still in my bed.

* * *

So here it is, the sequel! Please tell me what you think of it. Chaos.


	2. Shiki, before the day

Hi people! Look we're both very sorry for not posting, inspiration ran away screaming. This is to make it up to you lot! Enjoy.

* * *

Shiki's point of view

Waking up next to Ichijo has to be one of the best ways to wake up in the morning, though waking up to Ichijo on top of me would probably be even better. I'm certain that fucking Ichijo is far better than either of them... I wonder what it'll be like when he's not drunk... miles better I'm sure. Ichijo started to move then, cutting off my inner musing I turned to see if he was awake.

The sight that greeted me was delicious! Ichijo was obviously still asleep, but he had the most adorable red blush staining his cheeks and was moaning my name. I couldn't help myself.

Turning fully towards him I rapped my arms around him, pulling him flush against my body, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Ichijo moaned my name again and buried his head into the crook of my neck.

Eventually Ichijo calmed down from his dream. It was such a shame really. I do love it when he's so needy.

Ichijo rolled away from me then, where was he going? There's nothing over there except...

BANG! I was about to say the floor! Surprisingly enough Ichijo's still not awake.

"Urgh... where am I? And why's this bed so hard?" ok, so he's awake now. He sounds very dazed though, I wonder what I could do with that? I rolled to the edge of the bed to see what sort of shape Ichijo was in.

"Hang on!" Ichijo exclaimed excitedly, "I'm on the floor!" standing on he pointed at the bed and said, "See there's the bed!" and jumped onto me. As much as I love this situation he's just turned rather pale, I don't think he remembers last night....

"Shiki! Why are you here?" he sounded rather nervous, "I haven't been sleep-walking have I? Kaname says I do it a lot."

I froze, "Kaname?" I was hurt, what could those two have going on between them behind our backs?

"Yeah, I only seem to sleep-walk into his room. Hey!" I could take any more of it, he's mine! I grabbed Ichijo and crushed him to me.

"Ichijo," I purred, a shiver ran down his spine, "I don't want you to go anywhere near Kaname again, you're mine."

"But..." he tried.

"No buts Ichijo, you're mine, not Kaname's!" I growled out.

"Shiki? Did you think I was with Kaname?" Ichijo asked innocently, pulling back slightly to stare into my eyes.

"You're not?" whoops...

"Silly Shiki!" Ichijo sang, "I only want you!" then he realised what he said, "whoops... I never said that!"

"Calm down Ichijo," I whispered stroking his hair, "I want you too, go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." I smiled victoriously, he said he wanted me, and he wasn't drunk. That has to count for something right?


	3. Shiki, following on from Ichijo's piece

Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry about how late this piece is, everything sort of piled up and before I knew it, this had been shoved to the back of my mind! However, I've sort of run low on the ideas front, I know where this is going, but I can't seem to get it there. If anyone has any ideas, I'll welcome them. Now I shall leave you to get on with the story.

* * *

The Day After – Chapter 2

Shiki's point of view

Now that's something I expected, yet it still hurts. I groaned and face palmed, why couldn't Ichijo be more confident? Things would be so much easier... no actually things would be far more boring, I just have to be more cunning, last night's memory is too good for me to think about not pursuing Ichijo, the way he moaned as I was... I shook my head madly from side to side to displace the memory.

Deciding to do something about my problem I pulled myself out of Ichijo's bed and got dressed. Mentally I listed the things I needed to do, I needed to get a change of clothes, a 'drink', and then I was free to pursue Ichijo to my heart's content. He'll never know what hit him.

Exiting Ichijo's room I crashed into a rather flustered Ruka. She was in the process of knocking when I opened the door so she had frozen rather comically with her fist in the air, trying desperately to compose herself she said, "Urm... hi Shiki!"

"Good evening Ruka." I was secretly grinning my head off at her. It's not every day do you see her composure so ruffled, something terrible must have happened to her last night. I briefly remembered her and Kain appearing on the balcony. "Is there something you want to discuss?" I asked perfectly neutrally.

With those words she burst into tears and threw her arms around me, sobbing her heart out. I sighed and resigned myself to play the role of comforter to the distraught girl. I lifted her up and carried her to my room, mumbling soothing nothings to her.

After a good two hours of Ruka pouring her heart out to me I had discovered some very interesting things about certain people, and who would I be if I didn't use them to my full advantage? Ruka should get upset more often, I'd certainly get an awful lot more information...

Wait! Something just hit me. "Ruka?" I asked, "I know this might not seem the nicest of questions, but I want you to think hard about this, can you do that?" She looked distressed by nodded all the same. "Where is Kain?"

She blinked and said, "How's that hard to answer? He's probably bending over backwards for Adio. He always does that."

I smiled and continued building towards the info I wanted, "You're able to read people well aren't you Ruka," I whispered gently, lying through my teeth, "You would be able to tell were anyone is in this place, wouldn't you?"

"Of course." She whispered, falling under my spell, "Anyone."

"Tell me Ruka, where would Ichijo be?"

"Normally reading in his room," Ruka murmured to me. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh... No proper reason." I waved my hand around acting vague, "I think I would like to just check up on him, he wasn't in the most sound of states last night."

Ruka smiled sadly when I said that. "How I wish I had a friend like you Shiki. You know," she quickly went on as I opened my mouth to question how I couldn't be her friend, after all I did just consol her through a minor break down, "someone who would look out for me whatever state I was in, and not take advantage of me in any situation." Maybe it's best if I don't mention that while yes Ichijo was drunk drunk, he was also drunk on blood and pleasure because of me... Oh well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Don't worry Ruka, I'm sure you'll find that person soon." I comforted, after all it's the least I could do in regards to the information she had just unknowingly bestowed on me. "If you don't mind, I need to go and find Ichijo."

"Yes go." She smiled again. As I was about to leave she called out to me, "He needs you, you know? He might not have realised, but he does."

As I headed out through the door I tossed back at her "Oh I'm certain of that," with a wicked grin. After all Ruka didn't know all the ways Ichijo will need me in.


End file.
